Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing for objective image data obtained by optically reading a manuscript or original copy.
Description of the Related Art
Such a technique is known that after an image data is obtained as bitmap data by optically reading a manuscript by using a scanner or the like, an inclination correcting process is performed for the image data and the corrected image data is stored in a memory, when the image data is reproduced. Accordingly, for example, it is possible to correct the inclination of an image caused by the inclination of the manuscript during the reading.